Lipscomb Way
Lipscomb Way is a relatively short road located in Midtown on Big Surf Island. Layout Lipscomb Way is a four lane divided highway that basically spans east to west / west to east. It starts out from a traffic light T-Junction with McDonald Road. Immediately as drivers turn on Lipscomb Way, there is a pedestrian bridge that spans across the entire road connecting Holness Hotel on the left to Tel Wogan on the right. As the road climbs uphill, the Shires Drive Parking Garage, which is the only yellow sign car park on the island, is visible on the driver's left. Also an access ramp is visible on top of the garage that allows access to the roof of Stilgoe's Mall, the building to the right which holds several ramps and a Mega Jump on the roof. When the road flattens out at the top of the hill, the road comes to a very lively four-way traffic light junction with Shires Drive. Here drivers can see the gigantic donut on top of Deese's Donuts as well as the Big Surf Island PCPD HQ. The road then becomes very flat and straight after passing the intersection. Colorful apartment buildings line the left side of the street as the road crosses over the storm drain. As the road approaches it's end, Krankee's Chili Restaurant is visible on right and Brucies Used Autos on left. Both have parking lots that usually have cars in them which could be used for showtime scores. The road finally comes to an end at a traffic light T-junction with Pitt Avenue. Events Shortcuts Pitt Avenue These shortcuts are not direct routes to Pitt Avenue but are in the vicinity: *Behind Krankee's Chili there is a shortcut allowing easy access to a Mega Jump. *Behind Brucie's Used Autos is a shortcut allowing access to a parking lot with a ramp that allows access of a series of parking lots and backroads along Pitt Avenue. Storm Drain *Close to the police station there are four small openings (two on each side of the road) that allow access to the storm drain. Shires Drive *Behind Desse's Donuts there is a shortcut allowing access to Noakes Plazza as well as several access roads that change steeply in elevation. This is not a direct shortcut for Shires Drive but its in the vicinity. I advise not to use during races, Island Tours, or any other event as the steep elevation changes are liable to make the driver crash. The Shortcuts are only useful if you are traveling westbound on Lipscomb Way: *There is a shortcut through Desse's Donuts drive through (it looks like a normal road except it goes under the donut) that will cut the busy intersection with Shires Drive and take drivers north on Shires Drive. *There is another shortcut allowing access to Shires Drive except its on the opposite side of the road through the PCPD station. It takes drivers south on Shire Drive. Mcdonald Drive *At the Mcdonald Drive intersection (the place where Lipscomb Way ends/begins) there is a jump across the Marina Boat House water. Drivers must aim correctly to land on a platform that will give access to a Big Surf Island billboard. Landmarks of Interest *Holness Hotel *Shires Drive Parking Garage *Stilgoe's Mall *PCPD Big Surf Island Station *Desse's Donuts *Storm Drain *Krankee's Chili *Brucie's Used Autos Note *The road is named after Lead Artist James Lipscomb.